A battery module can include multiple electrochemical cells that are grouped together. The cells can be, for example, cylindrical lithium ion cells each having two power terminals (a positive terminal and a negative terminal) disposed at two opposite ends of the cell. The two power terminals are typically made from different materials. For example, the power terminals are often made of aluminum (positive) and copper (negative) or nickel coated steel (negative).
FIG. 1 is a top view of a battery module 102 having cylindrical cells 104 that are disposed in a matrix configuration with spaces 106 between the cells 104. Battery modules, such as module 102, are inflexible in the sense that each module can only provide a single voltage. To provide different voltages, multiple conventional battery modules have to be connected in series, resulting in an increased battery size. Also, the package density of the cells shown in FIG. 1 is not optimal.
Conventional battery modules lack a robust configuration with respect to how the cylindrical cells 104 are mechanically and electrically coupled to surrounding elements. Further, conventional battery modules have suffered from insufficient heat removal and an inability to effectively couple together multiple individual modules. Hence, a battery module that is easy to manufacture and provides an increased cell package density is desirable.